


Forced Relaxation

by Mythicalflow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Loft Sex, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalflow/pseuds/Mythicalflow
Summary: Rhett is mad at Link, so they have sex...duh.





	Forced Relaxation

“What the fuck, Link!?” Rhett barged into their office, slamming the door open so hard one of their framed Merle Haggard albums hit the floor, shattering. 

“Right back at ya, man. Calm down.” Link jumped out of his desk chair, snagging the broom behind his desk. He immediately started sweeping up Rhett’s mess. 

“What were you thinking? We had an important meeting that week... WITH FOX!" Rhett shut the door with a bang. He tracked Link’s moves with a look of incredulity. 

“Stop slammin’ doors, will ya?” Link huffed, dumping the shattered class into their trash can then sitting the Merle record on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him. “Let’s talk about it, brother. With our inside voices, maybe?”

“Don’t patronize me, Link. Why would you do this? Why would you ruin this chance for us?” There was a pause. “Fuckin’ dumbass,” Rhett muttered the insult under his breath, but Link heard. Rhett went to go sit at his desk, but Link wasn’t having any of that. 

“First of all, I had Stevie move the meeting.” Link stood up, his calm demeanor quickly changing. He moved into Rhett’s space, causing Rhett to back up two steps. “Second of all, I canceled our plans for that week, so that we could have a week to not be stressed out of our minds. If it wasn’t obvious before, it is crystal clear now that you need a damn break.” Link’s face was now inches from Rhett’s, and even though his was taller, Rhett was still slightly intimidated by Link’s zero to sixty attitude shift. Rhett was pissed, though, so he closed what little space was still between them, and lowered his head to Link’s level. 

“I’m. Fine.” Rhett looked at Link straight in the eyes, not backing down, but once their eyes met, something ignited inside of Rhett. They were both breathing heavy, sucking in each other’s air. Rhett watched as Link’s eyes quickly dropped down to his lips, then back to his eyes. Rhett knew what that meant. The air around them crackled with tension, and while Rhett was still pissed at Link, he was also turned on. He grabbed at Link’s jean jacket with two fists. 

“To the loft. Now.” Rhett whispered lowly against Link’s lips then shoved him towards the steps leading up to the loft. Link pushed Rhett back, hard, but listened to Rhett’s demand. Rhett regained his balance and watched as Link climbed the steps. Link may be right about the stress, but Rhett didn’t think that gave him the right to go canceling plans without agreement from his business partner...his fucking best friend. Either way, Rhett knew how he wanted to settle this fight. It had been awhile since they’d done anything, so anger wasn’t the only thing that had Rhett’s heart rate up as he made his way to the loft.

When he made it to the top, he found Link reclined in one of the chairs, legs crossed. “What are we doing up here, Rhett? You gonna push me around some more? Punch me?” Link stood up. 

“Shut your mouth.” Rhett stormed toward Link. This time it was Link who had to back up. His legs hit the recliner and he fell backwards. Once Rhett was standing in front of Link, he took a chunk of Link’s hair roughly in his hands, pulling his head up and to the side. He took Link’s glasses off and sat them on the side table, his last gentle gesture before undoing his belt and pulling out his hard cock. Link looked at Rhett’s dick and then up to his face. 

“You gonna shut me up with that?” Link glared at Rhett. Rhett wasn’t the only one still pissed off. 

Despite his bratty behavior, Link leaned forward to take Rhett into his mouth. Rhett, however, had other plans. He jerked Link’s head back up and teased Link’s lips with his wet tip. Link tried to lick what he could reach, but Rhett pulled back with every flick of the tongue. Link wanted to taste so bad, even if it meant giving Rhett what he wanted. 

“Ah ah. You don’t always get what you want, bo.” Rhett leaned down and kissed Link passionately. He pulled back and spoke against Link’s lips, “You need to learn to ask permission before you do something.” Rhett felt Link’s jaw tense. He smirked at that, which apparently was a mistake. 

Next thing Rhett knew, he was on his back on the floor, Link’s knees framing either side of his head. He watched as Link pulled down the front of his joggers and pulled out his own cock. He held it in his hand, stroking up and down, his knuckles brushing against Rhett’s lips with every uptake. It was Rhett’s turn to want a taste. 

“Listen here, brother…,” Link threw his head back in pleasure as he continued to jerk himself off above Rhett, “...you really need to learn to be grateful when someone has your best interest at heart. _ Fuck _.” A drop of precum landed on Rhett’s face. Rhett wanted to give in, but his pride was getting in the way. He waited until Link’s eyes were shut tight in bliss, and then grabbed Link’ thighs, throwing him to the side. Rhett moved to straddle Link, keeping Link’s arms pinned between his thighs and Link’s sides. He moved down Link’s body, taking Link’s wrists in his hands and pinning them above his head. They were practically chest the chest, still breathing heavy. There was another moment of tension-filled eye contact, and then Link spoke up. 

“Is this what I have to do, now? Piss you off so you’ll fuck me? Huh, Rhett?” Link tried to lift his arms up, but Rhett’s strength was too much for him. Rhett enjoyed watching him struggle, his cock getting harder by the minute. 

“Simply asking would do the trick. Seems like that’s something you really need to work on, _ brother _.” 

“I don’ need to ask for nothin’.” Link’s accent was making an appearance, which caused Rhett to grind down. He felt Link’s cock trapped between their stomachs, Rhett’s pushing against Link’s taint. They both let out animalistic groans. 

“Come on, let me hear you ask for it, bo.” Rhett said as Link continued to thrash around, trying to get his hands free. “Please? Be a good boy for daddy?” 

That did the trick. 

Link instantly went still with a whimper. His cock twitched between their bodies and Rhett knew he had won. He celebrated with a searing kiss. 

“Fuck you, Rhett,” Link said into Rhett’s mouth. 

“You mean ‘fuck me, Rhett?’” 

“If that’s what you want, _ daddy _.” It was Link’s turn to grind against Rhett, who finally let go of Link’s hands for the sake of getting undressed. He sat up and grabbed the bottom of Link’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Rhett immediately went in for Link’s chest, licking gently at Link’s left nipple while his hands squeezed Link’s tiny waist. He worked his way down to his belly button, dipping his tongue in for a taste. Link giggled and then moaned, arching his back as Rhett put open mouthed kisses all around Link’s inner thighs. Rhett was absolutely worshipping the supple skin there, forgiving Link with each nip of the flesh. 

Rhett sat back on his knees, pulling Link’s ass towards him. He pushed at him until he was bent in half, knees at his shoulders and ass in the air, in perfect position for Rhett to bury his face in his ass. Rhett began by raking his teeth across the meaty part of each of Link’s cheeks. He sloppily licked around his hole, avoiding the one place Link wanted touched the most. He wanted to hear Link beg… and beg he did. 

“...pl-please...” Link reached up with both hands to spread himself for Rhett. Rhett leaned back to take all of Link in. His mouth watered at the sight of Link’s tight, pink hole. He wanted to keep playing, though. 

“Come on, baby. You know I wanna hear you ask for it.” Rhett hovered over Link, letting a glob of spit drop down on his hole. 

“Fuck, daddy…” Link moaned, “...please, please tongue fuck my ass?” 

“Such a good boy, askin’ all nice like that.” Rhett said as he used his thumb to smear his spit on Link, adding slight pleasure, teasing so he could hear him let out another string of curses. He let his thumb sink in, pulling at Link’s rim, and then leaning down to push his tongue inside. Link’s hole tightened around Rhett’s tongue as he removed his thumb. He wiggled his tongue inside, enjoying the view below him. Link was tossing his head side to side, losing his mind with every flick and push of Rhett’s tongue. Rhett could do this all day and night. He loved nothing more than shoving his tongue in and out of Link’s hungry hole, tasting every bit he could reach, watching Link fall apart. 

Eventually Rhett gave Link’s back a rest, and let him sprawl out on the floor, stretch out like a pretty cat. Rhett got up and sat down in the closest recliner. He reached down and tugged at Link’s foot. 

“Come on, baby, sit on daddy’s lap.” 

Link lifted himself up and straddled Rhett, who rubbed his hands up and down Link’s back, then grabbed two handfuls of his ass, smacking him hard on the right cheek. He ran his tongue over Link’s lips, then spoke. 

“You’re gonna ride me for a little while, okay?” He sank two fingers inside of Link. 

“Fuck, yes, sir.” Link buried his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck. With his fingers still in Link’s hole, Rhett blindly reached over to the side table, opened the drawer, and felt around for the lube. Once found, he drizzled an obscene amount down Link’s crack, moving his fingers to allow the lube to coat Link’s insides. Link was still mumbling nonsense when Rhett lifted them up, Link’s legs wrapping around his waist, and lowered them on the floor. 

In one swift movement Rhett entered Link with a growl and a “holy shit.” He didn’t waste any time and began pounding into Link, taking out every bit of his frustration and anger. He had the back of Link’s knees in both of his hands for leverage, totally consumed by his own pleasure until Link made a noise other than a moan or groan or swear. 

“Rhett, baby, look at me.” Link reached for Rhett, begging him with his beautiful blue eyes to come closer. For the first time that evening, Rhett obeyed Link.

And then things shifted. 

They were wrapped up in each other, momentarily forgetting about the argument from earlier. It was just Rhett and Link, the way they were supposed to be. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Rhett rested his forehead on Link’s. With Rhett’s forearms braced on the floor beside Link’s head, Link felt utterly consumed by him. Their eyes were glued to each other, both feeling so overwhelmed with love they knew it would be over soon. It only took a few more thrusts from Rhett and strokes by Link, and they were both cumming, each of their names falling from the other’s lips. 

Rhett pulled out of Link slowly, gently, and fell to the space next to him. He reached down and grabbed Link’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Link gave him a quick squeeze, turning to look at Rhett. 

“I am sorry for being a jackass,” Rhett said as he looked over at Link, still breathing heavy.

Link sighed, “You’re right, though. I should have asked before movin’ the meeting. I just wanted you to relax, man. I’ve been worried about you.” 

“Well, if it means anything to ya, I feel pretty relaxed now.” They both chuckled. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Link said with a giggle, then rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“I love you, bo.”

“I love you.” Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head and then they both drifted off, hands still clasped together. 

  
  



End file.
